GWEVIN FINALLY HOOK UP AN ACTION PACKED ROMANCE
by Nessie and Jake 4eva
Summary: Kevin is awakened in his beauty sleep by a 'troubled' gwen... one thing leads to another- very short and sweet, Rated T for passionate kissing... there will be sequel...I PROMISE! R and R! Its much better than the suckish summary...


*****THE BEN 10 SERIES-original or its sequels' CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME…**

**They belong to MAN OF ACTION AND GLEN MARAKUNI…CARTOON NETWORK AND ALL ITS AFFILIATES, ALL EVENTS ARE RESULT TO THE IMAGINATION OF A/N******

GWEVIN: An action packed romantic episode

**PREFACE:**

_Gwendolyn Tennyson combs her fingers through her long dark orange hair. And sighs._

"_Here we go again," and rolls her eyes at Ben and Kevin._

_The DN Aliens…again._

_She aims for a few and as the magic pink energy flows out of her hand she picks them up in a bunch and slams them into the tar road._

_Ben transforms into Swampfire-_

_And Kevin absorbs the metal from the crowbar he was holding and starts beating the DN Aliens up._

"_He's so hot when he's beating up the enemy…" Gwen whispers to herself and carries on shooting out energy force field circles at the DN Aliens._

_They attack with force but Gwen puts a shield up to boomerang it._

_It's the same old action fight… they have almost every night, and every time they discover something new._

_Ben is obsessed with the team-building thing, Kevin is being the tough one that won't admit his real feelings to Gwen and constantly turns the subject into an argument- and Gwen just does her magic and constantly is the kind, caring and intelligent one._

_Gwen sighs as the fight ends, Ben transforms back and a new part to their adventure unravels…_

Chapter 1: Wake up to an anodite(Gwen's POV)

Zzzz…

_Knock on the window_

Kevin snaps out of his sleep with a fright. He automatically rolls down the car window and nearly wants to pound the punk who would wake him up during his rest…

It's Me.

"Gw..gwen?"He stammers on my time, I think he choked in shock.

My hair was tied up, I wore my crop jacket over my nightdress and I wore my bunny slippers.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, sleeping beauty." I smile at him and fold my arms while raising my left eyebrow… what? Seeing Kevin Levin drooling and snoring is NOT a nice sight for a 15 year old female. He's lucky I've been exposed to a lot of gross unruly sights at quite a young age, that summer 5 years ago really impacted my life just as much- maybe even more than it did to Ben.

"What's wrong, is Ben in trouble?" He's hot deep but foggy voice was in a tone of concern.

"No… I need advice."

"What? You wake me at 2am for ADVICE? Gwendolyn Tennyson… you choose 2am to seek advice from someone with a dark, regretful past? Don't you have a COUSIN…

"Ben's too immature… _you_ spent 5 years in the Null Void…"

"Forget about my past… what do you want? I want you to leave, so that I can get my rest."

I roll my eyes at him and use my powers to pull him out.

He falls flat face on the ground at my feet.

"Hey…" he looks up at me, angrily.

"You remind me SO MUCH of the times when I used to use my cunning to get my way when Ben and I disagreed on something, back on the omnitrix summer… it got better when I discovered my powers, and its still fun." I shake my head at him and I grin.

"What do you want?" He grips onto my shoulders and shakes me and stares deeply into my eyes.

We stare into each others eyes for about a minute in total silence… in the glistening moonlight.

We snap out of it, and he carries on to get frustrated.

"Okay… lets say you were a 15 year old anodite who noticed that a team member with superbly awesome absorption powers liked you, and mooned at you all the time…" I started.

"Gwen… We've been through this a gazillion times…I don't want to ask you out and I don't moon over you, I don't even know what that means!! Don't push me." He is so frustrated.

" Yeah right…" I walk away. "Someday, you'll admit it… EVEN Ben notices you liking me- and he's always distracted."

He stops me, "Stop walking away." his voice is SO bad boy.

"I'm a black belt… oh yeah… and I have really powerful energy powers that can, I don't know… obliviate you in SECONDS" I was angry at him.

He shakes his head, "Gwen…"

And he gently strokes my cheek.

Yet _another_ action that could lead me to him admiring me.

"How many times have you saved me?"

"Its too early to do maths…" I sigh.

He absorbs the metal from his plumber badge and picks me up…

"How could I NOT like you?" boy, he's sensitive sometimes.

I stare into his eyes, "I'm not _that_ heavy you have to use your powers to pick me up."

He smiles at me, "Whatever, Tennyson."

He leans forwards to kiss me…

His lips are so soft unlike everything else about him…

His skin is warm and everything falls into place.

His hands untie my pony and creep into my hair.

It felt wonderfully crazily romantic…

I was still in his embrace as I used my energy powers to lift us into the air standing on a layer of energy.

Kevin Levin might've not been mine in the past, or maybe not in the future…

But I knew securely as we shared this deep embraced expression of love or strong liking he was mine, and I was his.

**_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!! GO GWEVIN!!!!!!!!!!***_**


End file.
